Here in your arms
by woahbbyxx
Summary: TROYELLA. M RATED. gets graphic. dont like graphic stories dont read.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i dont own ANYTHING except the plot and idea

A/N: alright so this is a one shot. it gets graphic.

Review please 3 --------------------------------

"mmm troy!" Gabriella Montez moaned out. Troy Bolton, her boyfriend, had his tongue lodged into her enterance. pushing his head down so that his tongue slipped deeper, her moans turned into shrill screams of pleasurement. Clenching the sheets she felt herself cum in his mouth. he pulled out slowly swallowing the warm cum that had spilled into his mouth.

-  
Earlier that day:  
Sitting together on the couch, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez cuddled. She lay upon his chest, his arm around her running his fingers up and down her arm. She loved being with him, to her nothing in the world was better than cuddling beside him. He kissed her forehead, taking in the scent of her hair smiling. Resting his head on hers for a moment she smiled and moved her face towards him, getting lost in his gorgeous blue eyes. He smiled back at her thoughts running through his head. He'd been thinking about them alot, and finally thought it was time to speak up.

"Baby i'm so happy that we lasted a whole year," Troy began to speak. "but..maybe do you think we could take it to the next step?" He asked looking at the expression that filled her face.  
Looking at him a grin spread on her face. "Oh Troy, i've been thinking about it, and i think...im finally ready.I'll do it,if you guide me through it" she smiled sweetly and kissed him. Sliding his hand into hers he nodded in agreement. "You've got yourself a deal, how about i start the guiding now?" he smiled the anxiousness showing in his eyes.She felt a weird feeling below her jeans but shrugged it off. "Well first, this couch, not suitable" he picked her up running up the stairs falling atop the bed, bringing her down with him. "Next, the clothes has got to go" he laughed. "that is not a problem" she smiled and un-buttoned his jeans, slidding them off, pulling down the boxers with them to save time. Sliding his shirt over his head she ran her hands up and down his chest.He removed all of her clothing, leaving her just in her thong, which he was surprised to see her him. He bit down on his lip and ran his hand over her bare mound. "god damn" he smiled and remembered that this was about teaching her first, not rushing into her. "well first theres touching," He began to speak. "mmm you mean like this?" she leaned against her head board so the could see her full on, as she slid her hand down the front of her thong, rubbing her clit. He nodded, then pulled her hand out. "alright...just like that" he smiled anxious. "Babe, i know about basic stuff like this...lets move to the more exciting things" She let a delish grin slide onto her face. Grabbing his hand she placed it on her pussy. "i believe this is called...being ...wet? right?" she smiled. He smiled and pulled off her thong sliding three fingers into her enterance. Shaking her head she removed his hand." and i believe this, is what theycall teasing" she straddled his thigh, scooting down so that the tip of his dick gently brushed against her soaked pussy. he moaned "how the hell do you know all these things?" "I studied silly" she said with a giggle. He laughed a bit. "You may know the basics, but baby tonight you're joining the big leagues." he pushed her back so she fell onto the bed, her boobs bouncing as she hit it.A smile spread across his face. Licking her stomach, he slid his hand down rubbing her clit. She had never felt him,let alone anyone else do this before. she liked it.Moaning aloud she smiled at him. "baby dont stop doing that" he looked at her. "You think this feels good?" he licked her pussy lips lightly, feeling her shudder. "oh god" she moaned out licking her lips. Spreading her legs she felt excitement. He licked her virgin clit,and felt her sudder more. "baby, do it again..please" he did as she asked and licked her clit, this time sucking down on it. She gasped out clenching the sheets of her bed. "So,now this is called fingering. if it hurts, just let me know if it hurts you baby" skipping straight to 3 fingers he rammed them into her looking at her facial expression. Her mouth was in and "o" shape as nothing was coming out of her mouth. "sh--i-i-t, do that faster" she smiled biting her lip. He thrusted his fingers into her deeper getting lost in the sight of her boobs jiggling. He got lost into the moment, until he was snaped back in with the sound of a scream coming from her. "ooo Troy, i cant take it anymore" she felt herself cum, she pulled his hand out, her body trembling. He sat up.

"Fuck, sorry GAbbii,i pushed to hard" she pulled him, tossing him onto her bed. "no,i want more" the naughtiness became clear in her eyes. straddling his thighs she held onto his dick guiding it into her swollen pussy. "damn troy..i didnt know this thng could get bigger." she laughed and bounced up and down on him feeling her ass slam against his balls. "g-ab-ii.faster" he moaned out. Listening to her boyfriend she bounced faster, his hips finally moving inline with hers. "mm this feels soo nice"she panted out. Grabbing her boobs in herown hands she rubbed them licking the nipple while looking at him. "dont do that. it drives.me.crazy." he panted out. She bit down on her lip and stared into his eyes. "but it feels so nice" she smiled and licked her nipple again, teasing it while looking at him. As she bounced into him deeper, she spread her legs are far as they could go, she felt her inner walls tighten around his massive dick. Feeling her tighten he grabbed hold of her waist and moved her up and down fast until he moaned aloud, letting his orgasm spill out. She looked down at him smiling hearing his orgasm escape him,it wasnt long until she reached her climax. Pulling out of him, she lay beside him her body drenched with sweat. Her body glistened in the light.

Turning his body he looked at her. "For a virgin, you were amazing" she smile at him and replied "well, i've been studying...i wanted to make it the best it could be." Troy laughed a bit, smiling "well good job" Looking at the clock she sighed. "Troy you better go, my mom should be home soon" She spoke standing up slipping on her robe. She picked up his clothing handing it to him. "I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled walking him to her balcony door after he had finished dressing. "At school, at your locker, just like everyday" He smiled and kissed her softly walking out to her balcony. She followed him and kissed him hard before he had climed down the tree. Waving, she walked back inside feeling her stomach dance. she lay back on her bed looking at the ceiling, a smile on her face. She couldnt wait to see him again.

bA/N: ok so that one was the 1st graphic part. im working on a little storyline for this story. it wont be a long one, but it WILL have drama and it WILL get graphic. dont like M sex scenes. then don't read. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	2. gabriella's addiction

DISCLAIMER: i dont own ANYTHING except the plot and idea

A/N: So heres chapter two of my story. this chapter it talks mostly about troyella's feelings for eachother, and Gabbi's newly found addiction to being with him, with a little twist and a new character : . SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER! aha i didnt have time..and if theres major typos..sorry haha, oh and this chapter is graphic...so sorry if i offend anyone. :DD

READ REVIEW PLEASE.

The next day at school Gabriella couldn't help but smile. Transfering books from her locker to her bag she gasped when she felt someone grab her from behind. "hey there" Troy spoke from behind her kissing her cheek. "Hey you, what are you doing afterschool?" she asked watching him move from behind her to leaning against the locker beside hers. "Uhh..basket ball practice. then i'm free. Why?" he asked. Shutting her locker she faced him leaning on her locker. "Oh nothing, just thinking that maye we could hangout after school." "Well, after practice im all yours" he smiled and looked at the clock. "well i'll see you later. i love you" he kissed her then turned to walk to his class. "psh, after practice is much too long of a wait" she said to herself giggling a bit. Finally as the day had come to an end she walked to her locker putting her stuff in she walked towards her boyfriends locker biting her lip. She was inches away from him when some one yelled her name. "GABBII!" she heard a familiar voice call. Trying to push past her name being said aloud she walked to his locker. "Gabriella Montez i know you can hear me" Troy heard his girlfriends name and turned away from his locker seeing her close to him. "whos that?" he asked laughing. "Probably Taylor" she laughed. "I just came to say bye and that i'll meet you in the gym after your practice kay?" she said smiling. Kissing him quickly she smiled and walked to find Taylor McKessie. "hey tay!" Gabbi said seeing her friend. "Dont hey tay me, i was screaming your name, dont tell me you didnt hear." Oh that was youu. im sorry hun, i figured it was miss darbus or something" Shaking her head at her friends comment Taylor smirked. "suree. anyway! what are you doing?" "Uhh nothing, i was planning on going home to change, then going to watch troy's practice."Gabbi replied. "Ohhh," Taylor began to speak "shucks i thought we could hang out" she said. Although she wanted to be with her friend, she wanted to be with Troy more. "I'm sorry Tay. Maybe tomorrow kay?" "Yeah Gabbi.Tomorrow. well can i atleast walk with you home? " "Of course" Gabbi said as she walked towards her house with her best friend.

Walking Taylor couldnt help but ask. "So, how was chilling with Troy this weekend?" Biting her lip Gabriella lied. "it..it was great, we had fun..typical you know snuggling and watching movies." Raising an eyebrow Taylor shook her head. "Gabbi, im not stupid, i know you're lying." Sighing a bit Gabbi shook her head. She hated that her friend knew her so well. "ugh, fine. If you must know...Troy and i...we...had..sex" she said the word sex in a low voice. Taylor gasped and smiled at the same time. "Gabriella Montez, you kinky girl. I'm happy for you!" Gabriella shot her friend a confused look. "I figured you would've gave me a huge lecture about how I was too young and blah" Taylor shook her head. "i would never do that..especially considering.." Taylor stopped herself. Stopping in her steps Gabrielle nearly dropped her books that were in her arms. "Taylor start talking." Taylor turned seeing her friend stop and walked towards her. "Well..i cant complain about you..cause..i kinda..had..sex" she mumbled out the work sex in a hushed tone. Though she spoke low Gabriella heard her, her books taht were in her arm now on the floor. "No way. You little miss Taylore McKessie...whit whom?! i demand an explantion." Shaking her head Taylor picked up her friends books handing it to her. Taking her books Gabbi stared at her. "start talking" as taylor walked Gabriella followed. "Well...it was about 2 months ago...and i was with Chad" Taylor spoke explaining. "We were at a party..and i had the urge to drink.."

Flashhbackkk.

Taylor had walked into the kitchen hearing people snicker that she wouldnt dare to ever drink. Staring at them she was determined to prove them wrong. grabbing a bottle of beer she chugged it down her throat winking at the boys as she walked away grabbing another beer. She walked out towards the dance floor where she noticed Chad dancing. Getting into the beat she walked towards him smiling and danced with him drinking her beer.

"Taylor? is that you...drinking?" Chad asked her.  
"Yes. it is whoo dance c'mon chad." she was now grinding on him. Gripping her by the waist Chad danced up on her. Turning to smile at him she kissed him.

End Flashback

"wait?! you kissed him..you made the first move..how unlikely i didnt eve know you had it in you"gabbi laughed.  
"well it was a shock to me too." Taylor thought "ANYWAY!"

Flashback.

Placing his hand on her chin he kissed her back. Opening her mouth she offered his tongue enterance into her mouth, which he gladly accepted. The two stood there making out until Chad broke away grabbing her hand. "C'mon" he said leading her upstairs. Following him Taylor smiled. WAlking into a spare room Chad locked the door and the two made their way to the bed.

End flashback

"oh god, i get the point...no need to continue" Gabbi laughed as a weird expression spread onto her face.  
Laughing Taylor stopped at her house. "well, fine . i guess i better go. have fun with troy" Taylor cooed then walking into her house.  
Gabriella waved before walking into her own house just 3 doors down. Walking upstairs she stripped off her clothes walking into her closet. Changing into a black lacey bra and thong set she slipped on a pair of shorts them a cute shirt. At last min. she took off the shirt and the bra, then placed the shirt back on smiling at herself in the mirror.When she was done she slipped on her shoes then walked out of her house to surprised her boyfriend.

Walking into the gym the only thing she could hear was the squeeking of basketball shoes and the bouncing of the balls, vibrating the floor tickiling her feet slightly as she walked towards Troy's dad's office, which was right beside the locker room.

TOOOOT.

"alright boys. Take a break, i'll be back in 20 mins i need to get the forms for this weeks game." Coah Bolton said before leaving the gym. As the boys walked into the locker room Gabbi waited for Troy to pass by. When she spotted him she grabbed him by the back of his jersey pulling him into the office.

"Woah," Troy said feeling something thrust him backwards. "Gabbi? what are you doing here." "I couldnt wait 2 more hours..so i thought maybe we could play around before tonight..2 hours is much too long" she laughed "Uhh you do realize we're in my dad's office right"  
"Who cares. hes not here is he?" She pulled him towards her and kissed him hard, sliding her hands to the waistband of his shorts pulling them down bringing his boxers down with them. "Woah take it easy" Troy laughed. "we dont have time, and i cant wait anylonger" she pulled off his jersey tossing it aside. "wait" troy walked and locked the door walking back towards her. "Just incase" He lifted off her shirt a bit shocked. "no bra?" she laughed "no, taking it off takes time" she smiled when she felt her nipples turn rock hard. He playfully flicked them and laughed when she moaned. Kissing her neck softly he moved his way down towards her chest. Licking her breasts he bit down on her nipple gently. She softly let out a moan. unbutttoning her jeans he slid them off, then picked her up feeling her wet pussy on his body. He laughed a bit then rubbed her clit softly through the thin cloth of her thong with one hand, supporting her up with the other. Wrapping her legs around him she moaned. Reaching to her ass he snapped the back of her thong. As it flung back and hit her ass she laughed but winced pushing up against him. He smiled at her moving his hand to her pussy sliding off her thong, feeling it soaked he felt his erection rise. Feeling something poke her she giggled. "Finally" she laughed. "hey dont rush the goods" laughing he leaned her against the wall sliding his massivly hard cock into her tight pussy,gripping her hips. She gasped a little surprised. Shutting her eyes she gripped his shoulders squeezing it tighty she moaned louder as he thrusted into her. He fucked her faster until he felt her cum. Unwrapping her legs she pulled away from him her body shaking a bit, biting her lip she kissed him softly. "You have to go back to practice" she said softly still trying to catch her breath. "I know...can you come over after practice?" She nodded as she slipped on her clothes, he placed back on his jersey. Kissing her once again the two unlocked the door walking out, ignoring everyones blank face as they walked by. "i'll see you later, i love you.." she smiled when the last three words spilled out her mouth. "alrighty...i love you too" kissing him softly she turned and walked out of the gym. -  
Gabriella practically skipped the whole way home smiling as she waved at a few neighbors. When she got home she made sure she ran straight upstairs and changed her clothes, just intime before her mother knocked on her door. "Gabby hunnny, i'll be out at work all night..will you be alright?" Her mother asked walking into her daughters room. With a smile Gabriella nodded. "Oh mom dont worry ill see you when you get home" hugging her mother she smiled and danced a bit happily at the fact she'd be home all alone tonight. "perfect, now iwont have to worry about sneaking back home" she said to herself as she went to get ready. As the time rolled around she knew exactally where he'd be right now. in his room getting ready to shower. she laughed and dashed out her door running to the Bolton house. Seeing his bedroom light on she ran to the back of his house climbing up the tree by his window tapping on it. "Gabriella?" Troy laughed a bit as he opened his window helping her in. "You do know we have doors right?" "Well yea i know..but then i'd have to see you parents and they'd constantly be checking in on us." she smiled inching closer to him . Laughing a bit Troy nodded. "well thats true. hold on a second im gonna shower." he moved towards her kissing her softly as he reached grabbing his towel. as he walked into his bathroom he didnt bother to fully close the door. she stood inthe door way for a bit and smiled. walking towards his bed she sat down laying back as she waited. as the water knobs squeeked off she sighed a sigh of relief. "finally" she laughed standing up. as he walked out with his towel wrapped around his waist she walked towards him smiling. "sorry if i took long, i didnt wanna smell bad" he said as he reached out for her waist gripping it and pulling her close. "its ok, you didnt take that long" smilng she kissed him softly. He kissed her back and smiled. "so, that little thing in my dads office was fun, a little weird considering it was my dads office..but fun" he smiled looking down at her. She laughed and looked up at him. "well, i knew you'd enjoy it." smiling a bit she placed her hands on his bare chest and smiled running her hands down onto his abs. "he smiled and looked down at her. "Gabby, im kinda tired." she raised an eyebrow surprised hearing him say it. "Well thats a first, maybe i should leave and let you rest then." He shook his head. "no dont go. i want you to stay, but im not gonna be at the top of my game." she laughed and pulled the towel from his waist watching it fall to the ground. "then you should sit back and just relax." she smiled and pushed him walking backwards towards his bed. They both laughed as they fell backwards, her falling atop him. She kissed him and smiled. As he kissed her back he slid off her shirt running his hands down her back unclasping her bra. As she felt her bra slip off her chest, her nipples grew hard feeling the cool air hitting them. straddling his lap she began to massage her breastsbitting onto her bottom lip.

Watching her he felt himself grow hard as he reached out gripping onto her hips. "god thats sexy" she smiled at him and got off slidding off the jeans sh'ed been wearing leaving on her pink and black thong. straddling his lap he reached down behind her and tickled his balls with her fingertips causing him to groan lowly. She smirked then laughed before moving her hand. Just to toy with him she rubbed her clit through the cloth of her thong and bit onto her bottom lip. Looking up at her he watched as she rubbed her clit in circular motions he moaned having the urge to touch her. "damn gabbi dont do that" she laughed and got off of his hips and layed beside him. "fine then. " he laughed and slid off the bed kneeling onto the ground spreading her legs,sliding her thong off and pulling her close, his face right infront of her clit. "try and keep quiet..keep in mind my mom and dad are home" his hot breath hit her clit as he talked causing her to grow wetter than she already was. he smiled and licked her clit gently feeling her body tremble. he rubbed her clit gently while sucking onto her folds hearing her moan he felt his cock grow stiff. reaching downwith his free hand he stroked his shaft letting out a low moan onto her folds. sliding his tongue into her enterance she let out a moan louder this time gripping onto his hair with one hand she massaged her boob with her other. Troy pulled away hearing footsteps. Gabriella jumped up and ran into his bathroom sweeping up as much of her clothes as she could. Troy ran to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers slipping them on while gabbi had locked the door to his bathroom. Hearing a knockon his door he looked around and made sure there was no evidence of Gabriella being there he opened the door seeing his dad in the doorway. "Hey dad" Troy nodded. "Hey buddy. everything alright we heard moaning" Troys dad looked around his sons room. "oh that..was..uh me. i ran into my dresser and it..made me moan out of pain." Troys dad raised his eyebrow at him. "they were girl moans.." he said walking into his sons room. "uh well..thats how bad it hurt see." Troy didnt wanna do this but he knew if he didnt his dad would find out about gabriella. He mocked gabbi's moans and nodded. "see." Gabbi couldnt help but bust out laughing. covering her mouth realizing that her voice had echoed. "What was that?" Troys dad asked. "it was...mom...shes laughing maybe shes talking to the neighbors, well nice seeing you dad i have some homework to do" troy pratically pushed his dad out of his room. "alright son" his dad left and troy shut the door locking it. Gabbi laughed walking out of his bathroom. "wow wildcat, do that again." she smiled walking over to him. "Maybe another day, i think you should leave." Gabbi's face went blank. "leave why?" "because gabbi, my parents will start to get suspicious if they hear you again." "well..ill be quiet i promise" Troy shook his head. "no, gabbi please just go..i dont wanna get you or me in trouble. maybe tomorrow." Gabriella shook her head and slipped on her clothing and kissed him. "fine see you later troy" she kissed him again before leaving out his window.

As she walked away from the Bolton house she felt a little rejected. She was still wet and she needed to be fucked. Her stomach dropped as she walked home. She noticed Joshua's light on. Joshua Henderson was on the debate team and was in almost all of her classes. She knew him pretty well and she knew he had a crush on her. She always thought he was kinda hot, but she never thought she'd like him like that. Smirking she walked up to his house and rang the doorbell once she noticed that there was no car in the driveway beside his. As she heard footsteps down the stairs she smiled seeing Josh open the door.  
"Gabriella? what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"mm nothing really just felt like dropping by" she smiled "Oh, well come on in"  
"Are your parents home"  
"no, why?" he asked shutting the door and locking it.  
"just asking" she smiled and turned to face him, inching closer towards him.  
Joshua smiled and stood infront of her, it was odd seeing her in his house. he never thought in a million years that Gabriella Montez would be standing in his house.  
"So, are you hungry or anything" he asked smiling at her.  
"oh im starving,and i have a craving for one thing"she got closer to him her face right infront of his.  
Feeling a little turned on he swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat. "oh really..wha..whats that?" he asked her.  
She cocked an eyebrow and stood on her toes so that she could reach his lips and kissed him. "you"  
He looked a little confused, he never thought Gabriella liked him or anything. "what about troy"  
"what he doesnt know wont hurt him." She kissed him again wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"if you say so" he kissed her back feeling himself grow hard causing a buldge beneath his jeans. Feeling it poke her leg she smiled and removed an arm from his neck and reached down rubbing the buldge through his jeans. He moaned against her lips feeling her hand. He pulled away. "wait Gabriella...i cant do this"  
She stared at him dropping her arms. "what why not"  
"well..i've never...had sex before..and i know you have and i dont wanna mess it up." she giggled and smiled. "dont worry, ill walk you through it." she smiled and kissed him again. "alright then" he laughed and picked her up. she wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him kissing him hard as they walked up the stairs into his room. dropping her onto the bed lightly he placed a hand on his bed hovering above her, he kissed her. she smiled against his lips and reached towards his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them pushing them down. he followed her lead pulling off her jeans showing off her thong. "god damn" he smiled "like what you see?" she laughed "i knew someday i'd see a pussy up close, but i never thought i'd be yours"  
She laughed hysterically. "you're cute" she smiled and lifted off his shirt. "nice abs" she smiled and ran her fingertips up and down them. he lifted off her shirt and tossed it to the ground before sliding off her bra. he kissed the space between her breasts. feeling his lips she smiled and bit down onto her bottom lip. she ran her fingers through his black hair and smiled. He smlied ran his hands up and down her waist and sucked on her left nipple, which caused her to giggle. he looked up at her. "did..did i do that wrong?" she shook her head. "no, it just felt funny.but you're doing fine" she laughed and rolled over sitting on his lap before pushing him down on the bed. he laughed and placed his hands on her waist. His touch felt different from Troy's. His hands were softer. She smiled and slid off his bed and pulledoff his boxers, revealing his long hard cock. It was bigger than Troys. Biting down on her lip she smiled and positioned herself between his legs wiping off the precum that had been on his head and swallowed her. Taking his head into her mouth she sucked on it makig him moan at the foreign feeling. he like it. she smiled and kept sucking his head before taking him fully in her mouth she bobbed her head up and down . gripping her hair he pushed her head down making her groan out in pleasure as she felt him come in her mouth she looked up at him and smiled before swallowing his hot cum. "how'd that feel?" she smiled "it felt..beyond amazing" she nodded at his remark and layed beside him. "i'd touch you..but i..i dont know how" he said shyly. she laughed and pulled off her thong and grabbed his hand. "here ill show you." she smiled and placed his hand on her clit. "this is called a clit." she laughed and felt kinda silly teaching him, but felt turned on at the same time. "and i..just rub it?" he smiled moving his hand in a circular motion on her clit. "rub it suck it lick it, whatever you wanna do to it" he laughed and nodded "aye aye mad'am" he saluted her and got up putting his face between her legs licking her clit. she laughed at how dorky he was, she thought it was cute. Her laughed drifted into a moan as she bit onto her lip and pushed his head down making his tongue hit her wet pussy. "wow" was all he said. she nodded and didnt have to say anything. he licked her pussy clean and smiled. she grabbed his hand again making his index finger stand up. she smiled and placing his finger right infront of her enterance. "now, this is pretty self explanitory, and girls love it" she smiled and pushed his finger in and out moaning lowly. he smiled and pumped his finger in and out of her faster and faster. shrugging he slippped another finger in causing her to yelp. "fuck gabs im sorry i didnt meanto hurt you" she giggled. "no, it was just a shock..dont stop" she smiled as he pushed his fingers back into her. Clenching his sheets she moaned aloud. He left his fingers in her not moving. "what are you doing?" "nothing..." he laughed "well nothing isnt good...please move again" she laughed "i saw this in a movie...beg"  
she busted out laughing then smiled. "ooo josh please"  
he laughed "c'mon gabs i know you can do better than that"  
she rolled her eyes and laughed screaming out. "mmm Josh please..please fuck me"  
he laughed and pulled his fingers out remembering something he'd watched in one of those special tapes once. he placed her right leg over his shoulder and slid his cock into her pink wet pussy smiling. She moaned and placed his hand on her hard nipples as she put the other onto her hip. He gripped her waist and pinched her nipple as she slowly slid in and out of her. "mmm Josh..please fuck me hard, dont be scared" he nodded "your wish is my command" he laughed as he began to thrust in and out of her faster then harder, then deeper. They both moaned out loudly. "J-j-j-ooooshhhh im gonna cum go f--fas-s-ter" she said between breaths. He felt and orgasm flowing through him. As she came she moaned aloud clenching his sheets. Hearing her and feeling her it wasnt long before he came as well. He pulled out and layed beside her kissing her. She kissed him back before standing up. Cleaning herself up she smiled. "sadly, i must leave my mom should be home shortly" she laughed and got dressed and kissed him one more time. "and remember...what troy doesnt know wont hurt him...dont say anything" she laughed and kissed him again. he kissed her back and nodded. "i wont say a word" she nodded and winked at him before rushing down the stairs and out his door on her way home.

Once she was home she signed onto AIM and nodded at her screen seeing taylor was online. Taywormxx:Hey gabby how was your night?  
Gabbigurlxo:oh me and josh had a lot of fun Taywormxx:what josh? who..JOSHUA HENDERSON?! explain NOW gabriella Gabbigurlxo:ill tell you about it at school night i love you tay

Gabriella signed off and took a shower. Hopping into her bed she smiled and fell asleep waiting for tommorrow to come

-  
A/N i know the ending sucked, but yea haah i hope you guys liked it. R&R PLEASE : 


End file.
